The Family
by abhorrent
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu, KisaItaKisa AU Mafia Fic] There are some things that you can handle by yourself, but with others, it's just fine to have someone you know has your back. But no matter what goes down, your family comes first. [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. SORRY!]
1. Prologue

htotheizzo: **(clears throat) **Ahem, ahem. Listen up, everyone! I know I shouldn't be doing another story, let alone a serious one, but I have to! It's been accumulating in my head for so long! You'll love it, though.

Sasuke: Liar, you've been watching too much Sopranos. Don't bullshit us!

Naruto: **(sighs) **Sasukeee, be nice; she might change it so you marry Sakura!

Sasuke: NO SHE WON'T! She's a HXC SasuNaruSasu fangirl! ..I read her mind.

htotheizzo: Pft...**(rolls eyes)** Whatever.

.. Okay, so like. **This story has:**

_Mobster violence._  
_Sex._  
_Drugs._  
_Possible rape._  
_Killing._  
_DEATH._  
_And all other cool stuff. ;D_

**Pairings:** SasuNaruSasu, KisaIta, and KakaIru. That's as of now; kthxbai.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it today.**

* * *

**The Family**  
_Prologue: Once You're In, There's No Gettin' Out_  
Written by: htotheizzo

* * *

Late evening on a Saturday in mid-June, two figures stood huddled over by a wall on an intersection. The sky was littered with stars that shone down, casting shadows upon the the streets. There was complete peace, not a single noise could be heard for what seemed like miles; perfect silence. 

"Which house is it?" the first voice whispered, his breathing erratc. His face was hidden in the dark, but the thing that shone out amidst the darkness was his vibrant blonde hair.

Another figure, completely immersed in the shadows, flicked his forehead to silence. "395 Venice Road. Tha' ignorant schmuck, disobeyin' 'Tachi like that. Dumbasses. God will punish them all.. " The figure sighed and stood up, waving his hand for the boy to follow.

They strolled up to the house and knocked on the large wooden door. Not even a minute later, a man opened it. He was about 5'7" with a bony, sickly face; his body was thin and pale, and he stood with a hand to his mouth. The man gave a loud cough and stared the two figures down. Upon noticing who they were, he swore and went to slam the door. The second figure put his foot in the door while the other pushed his way in. Finally succeeding to gain access, they rushed up the stairs and into the mans room.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you fuckers!" the man screamed, and with a start, dived toward the night stand.

The blonde jumped after him and tackled the man to the floor, effectively pinning him. The other man turned on the television and cranked up the volume. Both men turned to the one on the floor, faces cold as stone.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

The one pinning him down frowned deeply, "What the fuck, Hayate? Why the fuck did you have to rat us out like that!? WE FUCKIN' LOVED YOU! You were family! Yo---" He was cut off by the other man putting a hand on his left shoulder and squeezing it tightly. Said man was smiling sickly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a shame, you know. Ratting other's out is a sin, Hayate," by then the man pulled out his 44 Caliber and aimed it at the crying man's head. With a smile, he screamed out loud enough to be heard clearly over the television.

"BURN IN HELL, FUCKING RAT SUNUVABITCH!"

With a single shot through the head, it ended. Hayate's eyes went wide with fear, and blood spurted out of his mouth. He body started to convulse and jump, a sigle arm popping out and slapping the blonde across the face. The attacked scowled and was about to punch the dying man when the other, yet again, ceased his actions. Then, with one last jump, the man died; a pool of blood making it's way across the floor.

The blonde finally got off the man, and frowned when he looked down at his pants. "Hidannn, he pissed his pants!"

The man chuckled, "Ah, Naruto. That never gets old. You did great tonight, kid. When we get home, you can change; but for now, let's just get out of here."

Naruto rolled his eyes and trudged after Hidan, and as they left, the only sound in the neighborhood was the loud television spurting out scenes from Untouchables.

_"...Somebody messes with me, I'm gonna mess with with him. Somebody steals from me, I'm gonna say you stole. Not talk to him for spitting on the sidewalk. Understand. Now, I have done nothing to harm these people but they are angered with me, so what do they do, doctor up some income tax, for which they have no case. To speak to me like me, no, to harass a peaceful man. I pray to god if I ever had a grievance I'd have a little more self respect. One more thing, you have an all out prize fight, you wait until the fight is over, one guy is left standing. And that's how you know who won."_

* * *

Sasori sat on the docks, thinking everything over. It was cool out, a salty cool breezed drifted in from the ocean. His eyes were fixated on the horizon, completely lost on his unconscious. As he sat there in deep contemplation, he never noticed footsteps coming towards him until it was too late. 

Yellow, snake-like eyes looked down upon him, smiling and teasing him. When the red head turned around, he glared evenly into the other's eyes.

"What the fuck? What the fuck are you doin' 'ere, Orochimaru? This isn't ya fuckin' neighbahhood. 'Tachi's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

The snake-like man cackled, "Oh, but Sasori; Itachi isn't going to be finding out anything any time soon." From behind him, a shorter man with large glasses emerged. He was wearing a smirk as he rolled up his sleeves.

In obvious annoyance, the red head went to his belt for his gun. But before he could get it out of the holster, Orochimaru grabbed his wrist.

"Nuh uh, uh. I don't think there's a need for that."

Orochimaru pulled out his magnum and struck the man in the back of the head. Having no time to dodge or react, the man fell unconscious; but not for long. The man with Orochimaru, Kabuto, poured some cold water on the man's head; waking him up. He was up with a start, and upon noticing he was pinned, started thrashing around.

"LET ME GO!"

"Eh, I don't think so. Kabuto, do the honors."

Kabuto smiled, and pulling out a scalpel, dived for the man's neck. Sasori's scream was cut short as the weapon slashed his treachea and jugular vein. For a few moments, the man lay there, gasping for air; but soon enough, with a gargle, his head hit the floor and he stopped moving completely. His now lifeless face was still staring at Kabuto, his once fearful eyes not blank and dead.

Orochimaru stood and wrapped an arm around the silver-haired man's waist. "Why don't wecall a cleanup crew, eh?"

Kabuto nodded numbly, his face devoid of all emotion. He dialed the necessary digits and quietly listening to the ring until he heard a voice on the other line.

"'Ello?" The voice was gruff and tired, the person was probably asleep.

"Go the the docks by the Southbay, there's a surprise for you."

"Uh wha--!"

The voice was cut off before he could ask any questions. With one last kick to the dead man's chest, Kabuto set off towards the car; where he set off back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Sasuke was awaken by a violent shake. His dark eyes looked blearily at the offender, trying desperately to adjust to the dark. Said action was difficult, due to the fact that it was pitch black with the curtains pulled. 

"Am I going to die?" His voice was sleepy as he slurred out the sentence; nope, not a morning person.

"Sasuke Uchiha, wake up." Sasuke instantly recognized the voice of his brother's, but new it was time to be serious; his voice was cold and icy.

The younger Uchiha slapped himself across the face, effectively waking himself up. He looked up to where he heard the voice last.

"'Sup, brother?"

"I just received a phone call, it seemed pretty shady. I'm going out now, make sure you stay safe." Sasuke felt goosebumps tickling their way up his body. Shady calls usually meant somebody had just gotten whacked; which meant bad news to the family.

Sasuke knew all about the whole 'family business'. Meaning, his family was part of this whole modern-day mafia that the media loved to fawn over. Hell, Sasuke knew his brother had to take over as the Boss; their father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Pretty ridiculous, seeing as he's only fourty-seven, but not impossible. Sasuke sighed.

"Want me to come with you?"

Amidst the situation at hand, heheard a tiny snort from his brother. Itachi didn't want Sasuke involved until he was _at least_ 20-ish; that or Itachi died, then it was written in the man's will that the younger Uchiha inherits the 'family business'.

"No, just stay alert, okay?"

The ravenette rested his head against the bedframe, "Brother, I know this all already; just go, I'm pretty tired and if you havent noticed-- it's three a.m. I have to wake up in about two-and-a-half hours to get ready for school, thank you."

The elder flicked the younger's forehead, to which the other frowned.

"Whatever, lil' brother. Well then, I'll be off."

Sasuke felt the bed shake and a door open, emitting light throughout the room. He had to squint his eyes and look away, his body sluggish adjusting to the light.

"Damn, waking me up to tell me he's leaving is no problem; but shutting a door is too damn troublesome," he hissed and he stalked over and slammed the door.

With a sigh, he sunk down to the floor; arms wrapped around his knees as he curled into a ball. Sasuke didn't like to admit it, but those calls creeped him out more than any other thing. Every single one of Itachi's friends are like family to him; no wait, _are_ family.

He just hoped to God that it wasn't a captain, or worse.

* * *

Itachi frowned as he bit his lip, biting back any kind of sob that wanted to escape as he stared down at his dead friend's body. Kisame stared down solemnly, his eyes disobeying his brain as he fought to look away. 

"Fuck, man. Why Sasori?" Itachi's whisper went unanswered as he looked up at the sky, his crimson eyes swimming with anger.

Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "He was a good man, but who's going to tell his family?"

Itachi sighed, finally calming down. Now that he thought about it, that was going to be tougher than expected. Deidara was also in the family, and the man would be devestated. Hell, he could turn completely nuts and rat them out!

"We'll tell him about it at today's meeting; then we'll have to recruit someone else into the family. Fuck."

Kisame looked at the yound Uchiha; the poor man was twenty-six and already had more burden brought upon him than most people get in their life. There was physical proof, also; two deep wrinkles starting from his tear ducts and going down the length of until about the end of his nose. He also sported many gray's. The shark-like man sigh and smirked.

"You need a vacation, ya know."

Itachi gave an empty laugh, "Damn straight."

With that, they called for a medical crew to come and pronounce; then they left toward the Uchiha residence. The car ride was extremely silent, a feeling of dread floating in the air. When they finally arrived, they noticed a certain younger boy flying through the door in a school uniform and toast hanging from his mouth.

The teenager ran up to him, his face laced with worry, "Well, who was it?"

Itachi jumped and braced himself for the soon-to-be crying boy. With a tone of grief, he announced, "Sasori."

The younger Uchiha's eye's went comically wide, and the two men would have laughed at the emotion the boy had if not the situation. The younger one squeezed the bridge of his nose and gulped; his throat starting to burn and constrict.

"At least I didn't know him as well as the other's," his voice was shaky, "How'd Deidara take it?"

Both men looked away, and Sasuke stared at them incredulously, "You haven't _told_ him yet!.?"

"We will at dinner."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever; I'm out." And with that, the youngest Uchiha hopped into his Volkswagon Rabbit and drove to school.

When the sound of the boy's car was no longer audible, Kisame turned to the shorter man.

"I know who we should choose."

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he poured some Cocoa Puffs. After they had whacked the 'evil, devil-like rat sunuvabitch', he had earned a large pay along with a Bible from that Hidan-freak. The man had handed to him, scolding that since he was seventeen he needed to repent many times. Naruto knew that he was too young to be doing this, but he had begged and whined until they finally caved and let him work with them. But since he was an Outsider **(1)**, he didn't get to do much. So, getting to do an amazing job like this made his heart jump for joy; he loved money. 

The shrill ring of a phone caused the bow to jump in the air, all the while coughing vehemently to get the cereal bits to dislodge themselves from his air hole. After finally succeeding to do so, he crawled over to his phone; picking it up and answering hoarsely.

_"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. Tonight, I hope for you to join me at dinner, around six. Non-formal attire," _there was a pause, _" Oh, and good job last night. Hidan told me all about it."_ The line went dead.

Naruto gulped and went to get ready for tonight. He knew that voice; it was none other than the voice of the head of the family, Itachi Uchiha. '_Is he going to kill me? Eat me? Jesus, what did I do?_' His inner voice innerly bitch-slapped him. _'Yeah, I didn't do anything! Probably just wants to thank me personally!'_

He smiled to himself as he laid out his clothes on the bureau. Glancing over at the alarm clock next to the bed, he noted that he could get a small nap in before he had to leave.

"Yeah... Nap is good." His head hit the pillow and he was out in an instant, snoring lightly.

When he woke up from a dreamless slumber, a half-opened lid glanced tiredly at the clock. The red numbers danced, each blink indicated the time: _4:59._ When his brain finally registered that he was going to be late if he spent any more time in bed, Naruto was up with a start.

"OH MY GOD!"

He ran into the bathroom and practically jumped out of his clothes and he dived into the shower. After barely washing himself, he leapt out and ran into his room. He threw on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt, non-formal yet respective. He threw on his shoes and glanced at the clock, _5:15_.

"Heh, new record." He smiled and calmed his pace, grabbing his keys and checking his hair before strolling out the door.

Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of any sleep, he turned on the ignition and peeled out of the driveway; laughing as his neighbor screeched and threw a bucket at his beat-up Honda Civic. As his laughter subsided, he gazed calmly at the road before him, pondering what to do if the man actually _did_ want to kill, eat, maim, or rape him.

_'Heh, kick him in the nuts and run!'_

His more civil voice frowned and interjected, _'He's not going to kill anyone. He's not a raving homicibal maniac, you know!'_

Agreeing with the latter, he tuned out any thoughts that wanted to plauge his mind, driving silently until he reached the Uchiha residence. With a final glance at the clock-- _5:50_ -- he walked up through the gated and up to the front door.

Before he knocked, he took a glance at the mansion that lay before him; comparing it to his shaddy apartment. This house was gigantic! Naruto estimated at least seven rooms in this house. There was a vine growing up one corner of the place, making it seem even more elegent. The door was made from solid oak, with a golden knob and knocker. He whistled, it was pretty fashionable.

Itachi opened the door and smiled down at the boy before him. Naruto looked up and smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm not going to kill you or anything." The man chuckled as the saw the boy psychically relax and breathe a sigh of relief.

Naruto smiled more confidently at the man now, who moved out of the way and let him in. When he was in, he turned to traditionally greet the man, a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Itachi led him to the kitchen, where a group of men were sitting. Naruto mentally reminded himselfeach and every name of the people he knew.

_'Kisame, Deidara (he looks devastated, better stay away), Hidan, Tobi, my good friend Shika, Gaara, and Itachi's twin. Heh, wonder who he is...'_ Naruto quickly pushed that thought to the back of his head as the men stood and greeted him, and when it was all settled, he took a seat inbetween Shikamaru Nara and the boy whose name he did not know.

Itachi, seemingly reading his mind, introduced the two. "Naruto, that boy next to you is Sasuke, my baby brother." He gestured to the ravenette next to him, who glared at his brother, "And Sasuke, that is Naruto." Naruto smiled at the ravenette who nodded and grunted before turning his gaze at the table. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away.

A woman, who Naruto suspected was Itachi's and Sasuke's mother, came prancing out of the kitchen, with a tray of fish in one hand and a salad in the other.

"Dinner is served!" She giggled as he placed the tray's down on the table, "Today, I thought we go with the traditional: Spaghetti and Meatballs! How does the sound?"

There were grunts of acceptance and the woman beamed, walking back into the kitchen. When she emerged again, she carried a large bowl of spaghetti and a separate bowl of meatballs. Whistling, she walked over to each plate, dumping a pile of food on each one and asking if they wanted some meatballs or extra sauce along with it.

When she stopped at the blonde, she stared at him silently. She them beamed and bent over, "What's your name, cutie?"

Naruto blushed but smiled brightly to cover it up, "Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am."

She wrinkled her nose and ruffled his hair before placing spaghetti on his plate. He requested some meatballs, and she obliged before moving on.

Then dinner commenced; with short conversations about how people's day's went, or cheesy jokes that happened to turn out funny. When the meal ended, Itach suddenly turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, may we have a word downstairs?"

Naruto looked up from the table and nodded, silently slipping out of his chair and following the man down the stair into the basement.

Itachi threw and arm around Naruto's shoulder before speaking, "I have a question.."

"Ask away," the blonde smiled.

"Are you willing to risk your life for the sake of the Family?" Itachi's looked at the blonde, whose eyes went wide.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Are you willing to put everything aside and put the Family first?"

"Yes." Naruto was thrilled, Itachi was going to let him join the Family!

"In the face of Feds, or a jury, are you willing to put the Family before your own personal needs?"

"Yes, sir!"

"If anything goes down, are you willing to confide in the Family and let them know what's going on?"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you completely sure? Because once you're in, there's no getting out."

Inner Naruto squealed, "One-hundred percent sure!"

Kisame walked in and motioned for the blonde to come towards him. Said boy darted up the stairwell and walked towards the man.

"Please, put you left hand on the Bible and stick your right hand in the air." Naruto silently obliged, and they led him down the stairs and into a dim-litted room.

Naruto's heart was racing; he couldn't believe this was happening to him!

"Now repeat after me," Itachi's voice was emotionless and professional. Naruto nodded.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, solemnly swear..."

Naruto repeated the words, albeit faster and more emotional, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, solemnly swear..."

"...to serve and protect my family for as long as I shall live..."

"...to serve and protect my family for as long as I shall live..."

"...And, by abiding by this rule..."

"...Andbyabidingbythisrule...!"

"...I will put all my faith and trust into my family..."

"...I will put all my faith and trust intomyfamily..."

"...Thereso, I will never go against my family in any way, shape, or form..."

"...Thereso, I will never go against my family in any way, shape, or form..."

"...And if I do..."

Naruto swallowed, his body shaking with anticipation, "...And if I do..."

"...May I burn in the utmost depths of hell for betraying my family."

"...May I burn in the utmost depths of hell for betraying my family."

Itachi smiled and motioned to his hand, to which Naruto obliged. The man took out a knife and made a tiny incision on his wrist and the blonde's. Naruto jumped and looked fearful for a moment, but calmed down after Itachi pressed the bleeding wrists together.

"Now we are connected through blood. Welcome to the Family." He smiled and embraced the tiny blonde, ruffling the boy's hair.

Kisame did the same but maneuvered the boy in a headlock and proceeded to give the boy a noogie; ignoring the protests and shouts from the abused boy. They made their way up the stairs and were greeted by everyone else; who all hugged, kissed, and gave their blessings to the newest addition to the 'family'. Naruto instantly felt welcome.

If this was going to be his family from now on, then he was more than happy to be a part of it.

* * *

_End Of Prologue_  
htoheizzo

_

* * *

_

htotheizzo: **(passes out) **THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! And the ending is shitty... But it's a prologue.

Sasuke: I hate it..

Naruto: **(squeals in delight) **I'M SO COOL!

htotheizzo: Haha Yes.. You are! **(cheesy smile)**

**(1)- **And Outsider is someone who works for a mob family but isn't _in_ the 'family' itself, per se.

**P.S.- (To all my _Back Off Misfits _fans: Nope, Haven't given up on the story; just having a bad case of writer's block... Le sigh!)**

_**Now review my preciouses! ALL TYPES WELCOME!**_


	2. No Such Thing As Loyalty

htotheizzo: I love this story because when I'm feeling emo-ish and I want to punch somebody in the big toe, I can write this! **(cheers)**

_To all who reviewed: I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reviewing! (I owe you something)._

Anywho, on to more serious matters: this story won't be as frequent because I need to _feel_ the Mobsterish-ness, and I also have to do **research** (hahaah, sucks for me that i procrastinate D:). But that's all good, 'cause it only makes my story better!(crickets chirp) AWW PHOOEY!

**AHEM, htotheizzo WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT SHE IS _NOT_ IN THE MAFIA/ANY GANG, SHE ONLY DREAMS SHE IS.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will take M. Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, to my house; and I will feed him my cooking until he's begging me to take all rights for Naruto. But, that time is not now...**

* * *

**The Family**  
_Chapter 1:No Such Thing As Loyalty..._  
by: htotheizzo

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was thought to have no weaknesses; he was supposed to be invincible. His cool, complex exterior intimidated and amazed all. But, in all honesty, he himself was one big weakspot. Proof of that accusation is, Sasuke Uchiha had to go see a psychiatrist. 

Eventhough he wasn't supposed to do such things, his brother and teachers felt that he _had_ to go.Oh, and speaking of his brother...

"So, Sasuke; how's you're brother?" Kakashi, his psychiatrist, asked politely. Kakashi, Sasuke was sure of it, was the biggest perv on this planet. The first session he had ever had with this man, he had pulled out some dirty porno book and started to read it because the ravenette had nothing else to say. That, in it's entirety, freaked the boy out.

Sasuke snorted, "Fine, for a person who had a severe heart attack at the age of twenty-six..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Ah, there's that charming sarcasm that I love so much." He ignored the snort thrown at him and continued, "So, why don't you tell me what happened for your terribly young brother to have a heart attack.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but I need to tell you, it's him who needs the damn therapy..."

* * *

_Five Days Ago_

* * *

_**S**asuke sat at a table with his brother, silently eating breakfast. Itachi himself was just staring at the window, his eyes void of any and all emotion._

_Sasuke sighed; his brother had been like this ever since Sasori died and he had to hire another young person into the family._

_"Itachi, you look like shit.. And we all know you're stressed out right now and it's concerning everybody."_

_His brother turned his gaze towards his baby brother, he face not even changing the littlest bit. But suddenly, his brother was glaring with the most ferocious glare that was ever directed towards the younger Uchiha._

_"I'm not fucking stressed out!" His brother had finally snapped; losing all self-control he had. He shot up from the table and flipped it over, screaming savagely as he did so._

_"I'm fuckin' fine! There's nothing wrong with me, what are you accusing me of, brother!?"_

_Sasuke visibly stiffened, but tried to stay calm, "You should go see someone, Itachi. You need help, and I'm asking you as a concerned brother.."_

_"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! NOT YOUR'S, OR KISAME'S, OR ANYBODY'S! JUST LEAVE ME THE FU--" Itachi suddenly grabbed his right arm and started to howl._

_Now it was Sasuke's turn to freak out, "ITACHI! Wh-What the hell is going on!"_

_"I-I think I'm having a heart attack!" Itachi's voice was barely above a whisper as he squeezed his arm even harder. He had broken out in a constant, feverish sweat, and started to feel very light headed._

_Sasuke started to curse profusely and dived for the nearest phone before quickly dialing 9-1-1. When the operator answered, he screamed into the phone, "MY BROTHER IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!"_

_"Please remain calm, sir. Where--" She was cut off by the now-sobbing boy's screaming._

_"Remain calm!? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMAIN CALM!?"_

_"Sir," the operator was very calmly talking to him, "Where is your address?"_

_He told her where he lived and she asked a question that Sasuke confimed, "Alright sir, an ambulance is on its way now."_

_Sasuke hung up and ran back over to his his brother, who had fainted. He hugged the unconscious body and sobbed uncontrollably. Soon after, an ambulance could be heard rushing up the Uchiha mansion's driveway, and EMT's could be heard rushing in through the door._

_It was all a blur from then on, all he can remember is tons of people standing outside of his house, and screaming medics as they saved his elder brother. All Sasuke knew what that he never needed to experience this again._

* * *

_Back In Kakashi's Office..._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed, his cool demeanor not slipping up one bit, even if he was slightly shaking. His cool gaze did not lose it's coolness as he waited patiently for the man to talk.

Kakashi coughed, "Well then.. Wasn't that nice to get off of your shoulders?"

Sasuke couldn't help but give a tiny chuckle, "Yeah, I guess."

"Alrighty then, Sasuke," he checked his watch, "It's time to leave. Unless you feel compelled to stay any longer with lil' ol' me?" The man waggled his eyebrows, and laughed when he saw the younger shudder. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks Kakashi."

Sasuke strolled out of the office, and unknown to him,someone in association with the family drove by just in time to see the younger Uchiha saunter out of the therapist's office.

"Well, this could prove interesting..."

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, sat in a car with her husband, Fugaku. He drove quietly, a tiny smile on his lips, while she had a deep scowl on hers. Little did Fugaku know that this would take a turn for the worse. 

"Did you know your younger son is seein' a therapist?" She was seething with anger, and decided to tell him that. The old man's jaw dropped, and he turned his gaze towards the woman.

"What?" He was staring at her incredulously, before remembering he was driving and turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah, hun. He's been going to one for about three, four months now." Her voice was now calm and collected, while the man was having a field day in his mind.

"Who knows all the family secrets he's been spewing!"

"I know, I know. But what can you do about it."

The elder man sighed, "Well, I have to do _something_ about it.. Do you have any ideas?"

Because the older man was focused on the road, he never noticed the evil smile that formed on the corner of he tight lips. She, of course, had the perfect idea on how to deal with the younger Uchiha. But don't get her wrong, he didn't hate Sasuke, per se. Most of her anger was directed towards the older of the two, the idiot who took over the family business and mader her life a living hell. She knew the only reason she wasn't cooped up in Assisted Living was that Itachi was big on family, and as long as she had normal brain function and wasn't wearing diapers, she stays with them.

"Yes, I have one idea..."

The rest of the car ride was spent in complete silence, the only sound being Fugaku's old-school Italian music playing softly on the radio. Both adults were thinking about similiar topics, but in different views.

All Mikoto knew was that she loved her son, Sasuke Uchiha. But there are sacrifices that had to be made if a person was to move on.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stretched from the chair he had been resting on for the past two hours. It was his turn to watch over the Uchiha, who was sitting up in bed reading a book. Being bored and having nothing to do, he studied his 'cousin's' features. There was a seemingly permanent frown on the man's face, and the deep lines under his eyes made him look at least thirty. Naruto felt sympathy for the man, it must be a stressful job. 

Itachi, feeling watched, glanced over at the young blonde. When he saw the young man's face twisted up in some sort of thinking pose, he couldn't help but chuckle. That caused the blodne to snap out of his daze and stare at the man weirdly.

"Sorry, kid. But that face you were just making was a bit hilarious." He got up off the bed and sat on the chair opposite the blonde, "You're a good kid, you know that?" He patted the yellow mane atop the small boy's head. He could practically hear the indignant huff that had been surpressed.

"Me? Nah, Not really."

Itachi flicked the boy's forehead, "No, you are. I like you, feel as though I could trust you. You remind me of my littler brother when he was younger.." He brushed some dirt off the boy's shoulder, "That's why you were let into this family; a lot of people like and care about you, want you to be safe and stuff..."

When the sunshine boy smiled a dazzling smile, Itachi found himself smiling gently as well. He then felt that he needed this boy in the family, he seemed to make others feel better; even if he didn't mean to.

Soon enough, silence occured, and both occupants found it very difficult to stay still. Then, Naruto glanced over at the man, who raised a questioning brow.

"Hey, you're leaving tomorrow, right?" When Itachi nodded, the blonde broke out into a mischievious grin.

"Then let's make your last night memorable!" He grabbed the elder man's hand and led him out of the room and down to the lobby.

When they got there, they found several wheelchairs, and both grabbed one. Sitting down, both smirked competitively.

Naruto cleared his throat, and announced in his 'announcer voice', "Okay, racers. Today's track distance will be once around the corridors and down one flight of stairs. The race will continue around the downstairs corridor, and then the racers will proceed up the elevator. First one to make it back to this lobby wins!"

They both counted down to one and sped off, Naruto laughing wildly as he took the lead. The Uchiha smirked wildly at the younger boy, like hell an Uchiha would lose. He sped calmly around the corner while the Uzumaki swerved and slammed into the wall. If he hadn't been in a hospital and forced to not make too much noise, Itachi would have cracked up hysterically.

They raced off again, Naruto scowling at his lack of control. Both men had to grab the door handle to keep from wiping out as they made their way down the stairwell, and each step had the blonde screaming, "OW, MY ASS!" The whole time, Itachi was laughing at the blonde. Sometimes, the idiotic things people say can brighten up a day.

When they finally finished the race, the Uzumaki was smiling evilly, while the Uchiha was trying to flip the other's chair over.

"You, Uzumaki, are a cheating brat."

The boy stuck out his tongue, "All's fair in Love and War."

"Pft, whatever." He kicked the boy off the wheelchair and smirked at the boy's expression. "But, this was fun. You need to hang out with my baby bro, he's turning a bit emo..."

Naruto giggled, "I'm not a miracle worker, chief."

"Hn, whatever." The man sighed, "I haven't had this much fun in at least ten years... I feel much better."

The blonde smiled, "Anytime, 'cuz'." He let himself a small chuckle.

Itachi didn't smile outwardly, but inwardly his heart was jumping for joy.

_'I missed being happy..'_

* * *

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he found his mother sitting over by the table; so he waved to her and gave hera kiss on the cheek. She mumbled a good morning and sipped her coffee. Her mood seemed irritable, but he wasn't going to let her get to him; because Itachi was coming home today. Nobody had allowed the younger Uchiha to visit the man, due to the so-called 'emotional stress' it would put him under. Sasuke had wanted to laugh at the person who told him that, and then punched them straight in the jaw. 

But Sasuke was a lover, not a fighter. Heh.

He poured some Tropicana Orange Juice and threw the empty bottle away. Oh, that reminded him.. He needed to go grocery shopping. He sat down on a counter chair and silently sipped his morning beverage. When paranoia kicked in, the inner voice of his told him that somebody was watching him.

For a long while, he tried to ignore the heated glare sent at him. But, Sasuke was never a temperate one.

"What, mom?"

Her voice was cracked, "How long have you been seeing a psychiatrist?"

Sasuke paused, and his eyes went very wide. There was no way this old woman knew about his therapy sessions, only Kakashi, Itachi, and his principal knew of that. It was strictly confidential. Slowly but surely, he turned his gaze towards the woman.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman sighed sadly, "I know you have one, I saw you leaving the office the other day."

Well, fuck.

Sasuke bit his lip, "Who else did you tell?" His tone of voice was serious and deadly, as if he was liable to kill her if she dare comment on any other topic.

"Only your father, I promise. He was a bit freaked, but that's all.."

At that, Sasuke calmed a bit; his father had Alzheimer's he probably didn't even remember. Turning away from his mother and staring out the window, he mumbled a quick apology to the woman for not telling him.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She smiled a sugary smile at him. The ravenette didn't care to know why she was smiling like that, so he brushed it off.

He slowly stood up and dusted imaginary dirt off his pants, "I'm going grocery shopping, then I'm picking up Itachi. Do you want anything from the Deli or market?"

She calmly shook her head and turned out her cheek for him to kiss her goodbye. He soon did, and raced out the door. Mikoto sighed sadly.

She really _didn't_ hate her son... Not Sasuke.

* * *

Mumbling a quiet tune to himself, he calmly paced his way to his car. He had several bags in his hand, and a large paper bag with sandwiches in it. 

"_You woke up this morning  
All the love has gone,  
Your Papa never told you  
About right and wrong._

_But you're looking good, baby,  
I believe you're feeling fine, (shame about it),  
Born under a bad sign  
With a blue moon in your eyes._

_You woke up this morning  
The world turned upside down,  
Thing's ain't been the same  
Since the Blues walked into town._"

Still singing happily to himself, he calmly opened the door to his Cadillac Escalade. He had to admit, an Escalade was a bit lavish... But it's such a cool car, no need to complain.

His pale face was calm and content as he put the few bags of groceries in the passenger's side seat. Humming the last few verses to himself, he prepared to throw in the last bag when he heard someone scream his name.

With a semi-smile on his face, he turned to the voice; only to see a medium-built, tanned man pull out a gun and rush towards him. Sasuke eyes went comically wide, but before he could do anything, the first shot was fired.

It pierced throught the bad and embedded itself in the steering wheel. The second shot fired, and by then Sasuke had turned to duck into his car; it pierced just above his left shoulderblade. And even though it made it's way through the frail boy's body, he ignored the pain and started up his car engine. He sped off with such haste that he thought he was able to avoid the last bullet shot at him by the velocity he sped out of there.

By then, he was bleeding furiously and his head was pounding where he hit it when he dove into the car. Blinded by the most ferocious pain he had ever experienced, he let his body subconciously drive him towards the only hospital in town. Heh, maybe he'd be able to bump into his brother.

When he finally stopped in front of the hospital, he barely had time to turn of his ignition before his body seemingly moved itself into the hospital. Upon seeing the nearest nurse, he sluggishly made his way over to her. She let out a tiny gasp and grabbed the boy.

"I-I' need h-h-help..."

And before he blacked out, he heard the frantic calls of the nurse calling for a doctor or somebody to get him a gurney.

* * *

Itachi was being wheeled out of the hospital when he heard the frantic calls in the main lobby. Now, he wasn't supposed to be nosy.. but human nature comes before training, and he slowly pushed the wheeler away from him and wheeled himself to the commotion. 

He saw a small boy being placed carefully on a gurney and then sped away towards the E.R.

And medics passed by him, his eyes widened in realization. He knew that boy, very well actually.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

_End Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

htotheizzo: I know, I know. Waayyyyy too short. ;

Sasuke: **(mumbles) **Lazy bitch..

htotheizzo: No, I needed to end it here. I PROMISE! And the next chapter will be out quicker, I hope? Blah, so how'd you like it? I rushed this story, right? I know it's horrible. Just go on now, flame me.

I'm feeling horribly depressed now.. Blah. It's probably for no reason, either. DAMNIT! I'm supposed to be happy Lil' Miss Sunshine. Ignore me, I ramble.

**Review, Flame, Criticize. I'm happy to receive all, but just expect me to reply :D.**


	3. Epiphany

_**HOMG, SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY (apologizes ad infinitum). I, am so sorry. I swear to god, I didn't mean to do it! Forgive me? (hands you all cookies). Thanks to Tsukiyomi The Kami, for kicking my ass back into shape (her rants are cool, like Jesus?).**_

_**I swear, there will NOT be another 2 month wait.. (shotintheface). I'M SORRY!**_

_**To have, or not to have; that is the question. No, I don't have? (throws skull)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Epiphany**

* * *

_A conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel so good. -_**Anonymous**

**

* * *

**

No sun had shone in two weeks. No happy words were spoken, and no one dared try to comfort the elder Uchiha; who sat in silence in the room that held his younger brother. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was sunken. But still, he made no attempt to rest; for his guilt was too intense to bear, it would haunt him in his sleep.

The boy he was watching over had been unconscious now for an entire month. During the first week, however, he was in the I.C.U the entire time; surgeons and nurses of all kinds battling to keep him alive. And after what seemed like an eternity, he was stable enough to be left alone. And now, the only thing that remained was hope; hope that he will wake up due to a case of divine intervention.

"Sasuke, please," Itachi pleaded, squeezing his brother's hand, "..Please wake up. I-I love you, little bro'."

He leaned over the side of the hospital bed, giving Sasuke a tiny kiss on his forehead. And then, standing up somberly, padded his way quietly out of the room.

Several people were seated in the waiting room: two blonds, and a man with a blue-ish hue to his skin. Itachi turned to them as they raised, giving them a wanton smile and a hug. And when the greetings and questions of how he was doing were over, he stood next to Naruto; leaning a bit in fatigue.

"Okay," Deidara started, his blond locks tucked behind his ears, "Itachi, you need to go home, yeah."

"I agree," Naruto added, looking up at the older man; worry etched on his fine features, "you're going to have a panic attack. You need a break."

"No," he stated clearly, his eyes burning with some foreign emotion, "I'm not leaving my brother when he's like this. No. Fucking. Way."

The trio sighed, knowing better than to challenge their hot-headed leader. So, Kisame turned to him with a medium, "How about this?"

"I'm listening."

"You go home, take a shower, and eat. Then, you can come back; okay?"

Itachi threw him a weary look, but nodded nonetheless. Then, grabbing Deidara so the man could drive him, he left wordlessly. And the two left sighed thankfully.

"And then there were two," Naruto added dramatically, turning to the other and mocking hurt. Kisame chuckled, and motioned the other to follow.

They walked through the corridor, the air becoming heavier with each step they took. And the sooner they got to the Uchiha's room, the more unsettled they felt. It was as though a giant weight was beating down on their chest, and try as they might, it wasn't getting off any time soon.

But somehow, when the sliding door to the teen's room opened, the air became light; and solemn. The two were bewildered, there was definitely something up. So, they turned to the bed; and Naruto fainted, and Kisame's brain almost stopped. There, right in front of their faces, was a conscious Sasuke; trying his best to pull out the tube that was feeding oxygen to his throat. And then, noticing that the poor child was choking, the immediately rushed over; ripping the tube out.

The boy's eyes went wide, and he began choking for air; wheezing and gasping wildly. His dark eyes were wide, and his face pallid. But when he finally gained enough oxygen to soothe the burning in his throat, he turned thankfully to the two wide-eyed men.

"Thank you," his voice was raspy and light, due to the lack of use. And, even though he was just in a coma, his eyes held the utmost amount of exhaustion. But nonetheless, he was smiling.

"Sasuke.." Naruto was speechless; he wasn't supposed to be conscious for weeks. Hell, they had even thought he might never regain his earthly state of mind. But, there he was, staring at both of them; smiling.

"How did you..?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up, and then whispered, "Well, I kept seeing this lighthouse light; in my dreams, you see. And then, one day, I went to it. I saw Hayate, and then I entered the lighthouse. And now, I'm here?"

They both looked at the boy, confused at what he was saying. Did he think he had been dreaming?

"Sasuke," Kisame started, "you've been unconscious for an entire month."

The pale boy's eyes went wide, and his face froze completely, "A month? You're shittin' me, right?"

Naruto shook his head, "No lie. Your poor brother became a nervous wreck. We finally got to send him home."

"Oh my," the ravenet looked down at his thin wrists, his heart heavy. He looked back up at the two, "Where's Itachi?"

"Er, on his way home," Kisame hastily replied, itching his shoulder awkwardly. Sasuke nodded, and turned to Naruto; holding out his hand.

"Phone."

* * *

"Don't worry, yeah," Deidara reassured the man, who was sitting silently, "Sasuke's a strong kid."

Itachi sighed, resting his heard back and closing his eyes. He had never felt any stress like this, ever; not even when his father went senile on him. And so, with a sigh, he began to drift into a dreamless slumber. But, he felt a vibration in his pocket.

He stared at the device for a few moments, the name '_Naruto_,' flashing. Confusedly, he hastily answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up..?"

"_Hey, brother_," it was the raspy voice of his brother. Itachi's eyes went wide, and his chest swelled up with relief. His sight went fuzzy, and he realized that there were tears streaming down his face.

"Sasuke, you're alright," was all his could manage to say without breaking into an emotional wreck. And by know, a lopsided grin was plastered on his face.

"Duh," the boy said cockily, "_you thought I'd die __**that**__ easily? Puh-shaw_."

Itachi had to laugh at that, but then he grew stern, "Don't you _ever_ do this to me again, you hear me?"

He could practically feel the eye roll, "_Yes, Master._"

"No, seriously," Itachi stated, "You're going to have a bodyguard. Starting from as soon as you leave the hospital; and he's to be with you at all costs."

"_But, that's so unfair_," the other whined, "_I'm not a two year old_."

"Don't" Itachi started, his voice low, "contradict me, you hear me? You're getting one, and that's _final_."

And when he heard the receiver go soundless, he knew that the boy had hung up on him. With a sigh, he informed the blond man next to him to turn around, and head back the way which they came.

Deidara smiled. He had know all along that the brat was going to be waking up soon; call it, _Blond Intuition_. It wasn't as though the Uchiha had been shot nine times, or the bullet had punctured any major organs; it only shattered his left shoulder blade.

And when they got there, they notice a fuming Naruto screaming at a morphine-shooting Sasuke; who was possibly trying the drug himself to ignore the other boy. Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, any more morphine, and you're going to go comatose."

"Feh," Sasuke whined, "but it _hurts_; and the dumb ass over there isn't making this any better." He pointed nonchalantly at Naruto, who was flushed red with anger. But, with the grace as a crack addict, he shrugged it off. And even though the shrug ended with a quick flick of the birdie, the blond felt as though he had made progress. He smiled appreciatively at himself.

"Right," Itachi started, a smirk on his face, "you need a bodyguard... Who?" He turned to Kisame, who stared back with a befuddled look on his face; Itachi's smirk grew, "How about, Kisame?"

Sasuke made a face, "Ew, not _that_ ugly mo-fo'." And Itachi almost when hysterical with laughter; _almost_.

"Well," he turned to the blond's, noticing the fearful look in Naruto's eyes, "Naruto it is, then."

"_What?_" the both stared incredulously at the man before him, who was smirking back down at them. "You heard me."

"No, I want Kisame back."

"Ew," Kisame mocked, "not Sasuke. Blegh."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him, his dark eyes still glued to his brothers tall frame. The man, who still happened to be smirking, turned to Deidara; who was watching this all with amusement.

"So, Dei-Dei," Itachi started, winking at the other, "don't you think Naruto and Sasuke should watch each other's backs?"

The other laughed, "Yeah, they'd work well together; yeah."

"So," Itachi turned back, "it's settled. Now, discussion ended."

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan sat in the back of a local strip joint; seeing as it was owned by themselves. One of them was trying to write down Bible verses for the girls, while the other was counting up all the money he had gotten from his local rackets.

Looking over, he noticed Hidan chatting aimlessly on the phone to another. Sighing, he tried his best to annoy the religious man, and turned back to his work. But, he found it hard when the man began shouting.

"That's amazing! Tell him that Jesus is with him, always," the white-haired man chirped; chipperly hanging up the phone and humming a quick tune. And then, with excitement in his voice, he turned back to his partner, "Sasuke's awake! Isn't that grand?"

"Yay," the man sarcastically muttered, "the princ_ess_," he emphasized, "is all better. God forbid it happens again."

The other glared at the man, "Are you jealous of the young one?"

"Why would I be jealous of that brat? He deserved it," he said angrily, slamming his money on the table, "He needs to be taught a lesson, and Itachi isn't doing shit! That kid just prances around, acting as if he's the king of the world!"

The pink-eyed man stared incredulously at the huffing one, "You need to calm the fuck down."

Kakuzu nodded, and sitting down, rested his head atop the cold, metallic surface. His face twisted, and he looked at Hidan. "I can't believe I just badmouthed a shooting victim," he hit his head against the desk, "I need help."

"That you do," the other mumbled, too busy flipping through his book yet again. And Kakuzu sighed, all he might need is a good night's sleep.

"But, you know," Hidan started, "you're kind of right. Something _does_ need to be taken care of. That boy, he goes to the therapist, and he might let something slip," the man chuckled, "We might have to keep an eye on him, yet."

"You betcha."

And they sat in silence together, neither saying a word again.

* * *

_**Feh. Short, and boring. But, let's call this a filler (which has relevance to the plot). Okay? I needed to write this to get back into the whole 'mafia' feeling, ya' know? But how about that ending? Do I smell betrayal? Who knows?**_

_**And again, I am wicked, WICKED sorry for this delay, I PROMISE I won't take this long next time. So please, don't kill me?**_

_**And how about those reviewing? Yeah, I'd love that.**_

_**Review. ♥**_


End file.
